Teenage Dirtbag
by fAiRyDuSt
Summary: This is another weird and odd fAiRyDuSt story. Its pretty bad actually. Its called Teenage Dirtbag. And if you'd like read and review :P


Title: Teenage Dirtbag  
Summary: This is kind of a Before Horizon story except in my story they don't go to Horizon Scott and Shelby are just in high-school together and I can't tell you anymore.   
Rated: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground. Don't know the cast, producers, FFC, Lions-Gate etc. I don't own Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus.  
  
Dudes and Dudettes: Enjoy my very odd and weird story! And if you actually enjoy it review. And if you hate it review. And if its OK, review. And even if you only read the first sentence and fell asleep tell me if you liked the first sentence. fAiRyDuSt is shutting up and letting you read now. Have a great Friday!!   
  


Teenage Dirtbag  
*****  
_  
  
_

Her name is Noel,   
I have a dream about her  
She rings my bell,   
I got gym class in half an hour;   
Oh how she rocks in Keds and tube socks,   
but she doesn't know who I am;   
And she doesn't give a damn about me.  
  
Scott sat in History staring at Shelby and her boyfriend Brian. He watched Shelby as she tucked her silky blonde hair behind her ear. He watched her laugh at her boyfriend's stupid jokes. He watched her smile and gently kiss him. He watched the way she obeyed the teacher and the way she wrote notes. He couldn't control himself from looking at her. The teacher then started the class.   
  
"For our next project we are going to do a collage and an essay on a country. Now you don't have to make a collage you could also make a food from the country or bring a piece of clothing." The teacher told the class. Scott crossed his fingers he'd be with Shelby.  
  
Brian raised his hand, "Do you we get you choose our groups?"  
  
"No. Sorry Brian." The teacher replied.  
  
"Remember your countries First group Brian and Sarah your country is Russia. Second group Todd and Alicia you guys have Italy. Third group Scott and Shelby your country is Ireland." Scott felt his heart jump. He let out a sigh of relief.   
  
Brian turned to Shelby with a chuckle, "You are working with a loser."   
  
Shelby turned around to Scott and locked eyes with him and she smiled sweetly, "He's not that bad." She replied.  
  
"Are you blind?" Brian hissed.  
  
Shelby shrugged, "No. I just think you are jealous."   
  
"You would." He said rolling his eyes.  
  
Shelby got mad, "You can be such a jerk sometimes. Anyway I need to go work with Scott."  
  
"She is such a skank sometimes." Brian chuckled to his friends.   
  
Shelby walked toward Scott. Scott thought she was walking in slow motion the way she came toward him. She sat down next to him and he felt his palms get sweaty.   
  
"Hi, I'm Scott." Scott introduced himself.  
  
Shelby smiled, "I know who you are."  
  
"So, uh...shall we get to work?" Scott asked.  
  
Shelby nodded her head, "I think thats a good idea."   


******  


 _  
Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby.   
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby.   
Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me. Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo_  
  
Brian clutched Shelby's hand while walking through the halls, the cafeteria, everywhere. And Scott wondered to himself if she was really happy. Sure Brian was the captain of the football team and really popular. But, were they in love? She would act happy but, it didn't fool Scott. Shelby had something about her. Something that saw through Brian yet, she was still with him.  
  
Brian and Shelby walked into the cafeteria. Brian looked around the cafeteria and saw Scott glaring at the two of them.   
  
Brian chuckled, "Your boyfriend is staring at you."   
  
"Shut up." Shelby hissed.  
  
Brian walked up to a couple of his football friends while Shelby just waited there while they talked. She looked so bored and anxious. Scott was curious about what she was thinking.   
  
"Shelby has a new boyfriend did you hear?" Brian laughed. Scott listened while Brian and his friends teased her.   
  
One of Brian's friends laughed, "Who?"  
  
"Scott Barringer. Don't the two of them make a cute couple." Brian teased. Scott's heart sank.  
  
Another one of Brian's friends chuckled, "How sweet. Beauty and the Freak."  
  
"Your such jerks." Shelby chimed in.  
  
Brian shook his head, "Shelby thinks he is sweet. Go on Shelby go work with your boyfriend."   
  
Shelby then rolled her eyes and stormed over to Scott. She smiled at him, "Can I sit here?"  
  
"Why. I mean yeah" Scott answered.  
  
Shelby looked at the empty table, "Aren't you lonely over here all by yourself?"  
  
"Not Really." He lied.  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"So when do you want to work on the project?"  
  
"Today I'm free." Shelby suggested.  
  
Scott bit his lip and was nervous about Shelby coming over his house with Elaine there. He exhaled, "I guess you could come over my house."  
  
"Great." Shelby replied. She let out a sigh of relief, because she hated having friends and people over while Walt was around.   
  
"I'll give you directions in English class." Scott told her.  
  
Shelby smiled, "OK. Great. See you then Scott."  
  
"Bye Shelby." Scott said with a small smirk. He saw a couple people stare at him since he was sitting with one of the most popular girls in school and he was an unknown guy.  
  


*****  


_  
Her boyfriend's a dick;   
He brings a gun to school  
and he'd simply kick my ass if he knew the truth;   
He lives on my block;  
He drives and I rock;   
But he doesn't know who I am   
and he doesn't give a damn about me.  
   
_Shelby knocked on Scott's front door of his house. She then waited outside on the front step for him. She heard the door open and turned around. She saw a young women standing there the door. The women looked only a couple of years older than herself.   
  
"Yes?" The women asked.  
  
"I'm here to see Scott.." Shelby told her.  
  
The women looked a little stunned, "Oh. Of course come in." The women paused, "I'm Elaine."  
  
"Hi. I'm Shelby." Shelby told her.  
  
Elaine smiled, "Yes, Scottie told me about you. Let me get him for you."   
  
"You do that." Shelby replied.   
  
Shelby looked around at the huge house. A long, spiral staircase, a lot of art work, scultpures that were bigger than she was, the whole house looked like a museum. She then looked outside in the backyard to see Scott throwing around a football. He seemed to be very good and Shelby continued to watch him. She then saw Elaine appear behind him and wrap her arms around his shoulders. He looked annoyed and then turned toward Shelby. Shelby quickly turned away, hoping he didn't realize she was watching him. Scott then came in from outside.  
  
"Hi Shelby. Sorry, I didn't know you where here. Were you waiting long?"   
  
Shelby shook her head, "No."  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two of them.   
  
"Do you want to work upstairs?" Scott asked.  
  
Shelby nodded her head, "Sounds good to me."  
  
While the two walked up the stairs Shelby could see Elaine staring at them. Scott shot her an icy glare and she walked away. Shelby was curious of the relationship between Elaine and Scott.  
  
"You have a beautiful house." Shelby stated.  
  
Scott smiled, "Thanks."  
  
"So is Elaine like your mom or something?" Shelby asked fowardly.  
  
Scott was taken back.  
  
"Sorry. I guess that was rude." Shelby apologized.  
  
Scott shook his head, "No its alright. She is my dad's girl-friend. And soon to be my step-mother."  
  
"I know that feeling." Shelby muttered under her breath.  
  
Scott smiled and showed her into his room. The walls were white. He had a desk with a lamp and a lot of books. A computer also was on the desk. He had a television. A small bed. And a bookshelf filled with books. Then he had a balcony leading outside of his room along with a bathroom attached to his room.  
  
"So, how do you want to do this?" Shelby asked.  
  
Scott shrugged, "I can do the essay and you can make the Irish Soda Bread. Is that OK with you? "  
  
"Sounds good." Shelby answered. Shelby smiled, "I'm glad I'm working with you."  
  
"Why?" Scott asked puzzled.  
  
Shelby smiled, "You are really smart and its easier to work with you than Brian or anyone else for that matter."  
  
"Thanks, I guess." Scott answered.  
  


******  


_  
Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby.   
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby.   
Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me. Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo  
 _  
  
Scott and Shelby worked away and finished the project. The two seemed to enjoy the others company. They smiled alot and laughed. Scott seemed more at ease with Shelby than before. He felt it hard at first to get past his crush on her, but once he talked to her more he developed more feelings for her. The two shared a lot of the same interests, which shocked both of them. Scott watched as she finished making the Irish Soda Bread. Her hand had flour all over them. And when she scratched her nose she got flour on it.  
  
"Finished." Shelby said with a smile.  
  
Scott laughed. Shelby stood their confused while Scott was laughing hysterical.  
  
"What?" Shelby asked with a small smile.  
  
Scott chuckled a little, "You have something on your nose."  
  
"I do? Oh God, where is it? " Shelby asked.  
  
Scott brought his hands to her face and wiped the flour off her face. The two locked eyes for a minute and Scott's face grew closer to Shelby's face. Their lips were centimeters apart when they heard the door open. Almost like it was planned. The two of them looked over to see Elaine.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Did I interupt?" Elaine asked innocently.  
  
Shelby embarassed brushed the flour off her hands and tucked her hair behind her ears.   
  
Scott looked over at Elaine knowing that she walked in on purpose. "Elaine we were..we are working here."  
  
"I'm sorry Scottie. I forgot." Elaine answered. "But can I speak to you for a minute?"   
  
Scott nodded his head and walked over to Elaine. Shelby could faintly hear their conversation.  
  
"What are you doing Scottie?" Elaine asked.  
  
Scott yelled, "Damnit Elaine stop calling me that. And get out of my life."  
  
"You don't mean that Scottie. You say you don't want me in your life but at night..."   
  
Scott cut off Elaine, "God you are such a skank. Just shut up. Alright?"  
  
"You like that little white trash don't you Scottie?" Elaine asked seductively.  
  
Scott shrugged, "What if I do?"   
  
"Scottie she doesn't like you." Elaine told him sympatheically. "Only I do."  
  
"You don't care about me at all. And I do care about that girl in there. And you walking in on me isn't going to stop that. You got that?" Scott yelled.  
  
Elaine nodded her head, "Your loss Scottie."   
  
Scott went into the kitchen to see Shelby. She sat at the kitchen table. She looked up with a sympathetic smile.   
  
"Did you hear all of that?" Scott asked.   
  
Shelby nodded slightly, "Your secret is safe with me if thats what your worried about."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Scott asked.  
  
Shelby shrugged, "What am I doing?"  
  
"Being nice to me. You don't have to. I don't need your pity or anything." Scott told her.  
  
Shelby shook her head, "I'm not doing that out of pity. I'm doing it because I want to."  
  
"You want to be friends with a loser?" Scott asked.  
  
Shelby sighed, "Your not a loser Scott."  
  
"Yeah..whatever you say Shelby." Scott muttered under his breath.   
  
Shelby got frustrated, "How can you say your a loser?"  
  
"I don't know.." Scott said under his breath.  
  
Shelby shrugged, "You think your the only one with problems?"  
  
Scott froze.  
  
Shelby cotinued, "I was just like you Scott. Just like you. Elaine she is like a clone of my step-father." Scott's jaw tightened, "And listening to everything that went on between you two a minute ago, it seemed like my life. I'm where I am today because I wasn't strong like you are. The only person to care for me when I need care was Brian. I thought he loved me and we well had sex. The way he kept me with him was saying if I broke up with him he would tell everyone. I became popular which is something I never could careless about." Shelby stopped.  
  
Scott stood their speechless and Shelby froze for a second.  
  
"Uh...I have to go." Shelby spat out quickly.  
  
Scott wanted to yell the words "Stop" or "Wait!" But, he couldn't get them out of his lips. He just stood there letting Shelby run off. He just stood their in the kitchen confused and puzzled with his mouth open while Shelby ran off.  
  


*****  


_  
Oh yeah, Dirtbag; No, she doesn't know what she's missing.  
Oh yeah, Dirtbag; No, she doesn't know what she's missing.  
_   
Scott sat in History class regretting letting Shelby run off like that. He wanted to stop her and hold her in him arms. But, he wasn't a charmer like Brian. Shelby was sitting next to Brian and Scott saw how quiet she was. He was wondering what she was thinking. Probably about how much she hated him, Scott thought.   
  
"Alright Shelby, Scott? Are you guys ready?" The teacher asked interupting Scott's thoughts.  
  
Shelby nodded her head and stood up. Scott went to the front of the class along with Shelby.   
  
Scott told the class, "This is Irish Soda Bread that Shelby will be passing out. It has rasins in it so if you are allergic you might not want to eat this."  
  
While Shelby passed out the soda bread, Brian laughed and chuckled at Scott while Scott trembled and stuttered while reading the essay.   
  
Scott read the speech aloud he was blushing because he was so nervous. His legs were shaking and his mouth was quivering. His speech was a little slurred. The class giggled at Scott's nervousness and Shelby was helpless. She wanted to say something but, thought that might embarass him more. She just stood their watching him. When Scott's speech was over the class chuckled and no one clapped. Shelby saw Scott look down at the floor.   
  
"Good job, Scott." Shelby said enthusiastic and smiled.   
  
Scott smiled at Shelby, "Thanks." And he sat back down.  
  
"Great Job Scott and Shelby!" The teacher told them. "Ok next up is Todd and Alicia."  
  
Brian turned and whispered to Shelby, "Whats up with you and the dirtbag?"  
  
"What do you mean you and I have been together forever?" Shelby replied rudely.  
  
Brian sighed, "Your pushing it Merrick, You are really pushing it."  
  
"Ohh..your scarying me Brian." Shelby said sarcastically.  
  
Brian grabbed Shelby's hand, "Shel. Come with me to the dance Friday. Please. I want you there."  
  
"Yeah ok. I'd like that." Shelby said giving Brian a little kiss on the cheek.  
  
Scott saw the whole incident and his heart sank.   
  


*****  


  
_Man I feel like mold;   
It's prom night and I am lonely;   
Lo and behold, she's walking over to me;   
This must be fake; my lip starts to shake;   
How does she know who I am;   
and why does she give a damn about . . .  
_  
Scott leaned against the bleechers in the gymnasium. He was dressed in a tuxedo and felt alone compared to all the other couples at the dance. He was supposed to go with a friend of the family but, she ditched him. Scott watched Shelby dance with Brian and laugh with him. Scott was puzzled, after everything Shelby said about Brian the other day. He wanted to hate Shelby so bad. But, he thought she looked amazing with her hair wavy and in the blue dress. Scott tightened up his fist.  
  
Shelby looked over at the hurt Scott. She just now realized how much he cared about her. She felt horrible about telling Scott about Brian and then showing up to the dance with Brian. Shelby continued to watch Scott hoping she would make eye contact with him. But, everytime she smiled at him he would walk away. Shelby bit her lip.   
  
"Hello? What are you looking at?" Brian growled.  
  
Shelby shrugged, "Observing my surroundings."  
  
"What has gotten into you? Do you remember our deal?" Brian asked.  
  
Shelby ignored him.   
  
Brian grabbed Shelby's face, "Listen to me. You embarass me your ruined."  
  
"Oh really Brian?" Shelby said with a small smirk. Shelby raised her voice, "I hate you for everything you've ever done to me." Brian grabbed on Shelby's arm to lower her voice, "I'm not scared of you anymore. And you can't keep me quiet anymore." Shelby looked around at the crowd gasping. "I hate you Brian."   
  
Brian looked around at everyone staring at him, "B*tch." He muttered under his breath and he ran off.   
  
Shelby's face sunk and she looked around at the crowd who was staring at her she rolled her eyes and moved over to the punch bowl where Scott was.  
  
"Your a good guarder of the punch bowl there Scott." Shelby stated.  
  
Scott looked at her, "You don't need to talk to me."  
  
"I know." Shelby said with a small smile.  
  


*****  
_  
_

I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby;   
Come with me Friday, don't say maybe,   
I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby like you . . . Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo  
  
Scott and Shelby were still at the punchbowl. They hadn't said much.   
  
"Sorry." Shelby spat out.  
  
Scott looked over at her, "For what?"  
  
"For being a horrible human being." Shelby replied.  
  
Scott shrugged, "The apology is not needed."  
  
"You want to dance?" Shelby suggested.  
  
Scott nonchalantly nodded, "Yeah okay."  
  
The two moved onto the dance floor. Scott wrapped his arms around Shelby's waist and Shelby placed her arms around Scott's neck. She placed her head on his shoulder and they moved delicatly across the dance floor.  
  
Scott closed his eyes almost like he was snapping pictures and images of Shelby and him dancing. Ever since she moved to their school in 6th grade dancing with her was the one thing that he ever wanted to do. And now he was dancing with Shelby Merrick, the girl with the bad reputation. The girl who refuses to show her feelings and be scared. The girl who is madly in love with.  
  
Shelby bit her lip. She was always concerned with what others would think about her since she was little. With her step-father and Brian she never thought she would be content and no worry about other people's opinions. And Scott knew everything and still was there dancing with her. Shelby moved her head up from Scott's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Thanks."  
  
"For what?" Scott asked.  
  
Shelby shrugged with a small twinkle in her eye, "For this. For being real with me. For seeing past the hell I call my life. For dancing with me. For everything."  
  
"Believe me. It is no problem." Scott replied  
  
Shelby smiled and put her head back on Scott's shoulder.  
  
"Your head feels real good on my shoulder." Scott stated.  
  
Shelby smiled.  
_  
Oh yeah, Dirtbag; No, she doesn't know what she's missing.  
Oh yeah, Dirtbag; No, she doesn't know what she's missing.  
_

*****  
  


What did you think guys? It was supposed to be like movie Loser but, its actually nothing like it. I hope you all enjoyed it because my stories are for you guys. I'm not going to continue this because its not like there is nothing else to write about. . Along with a lot of Cliffhanger fics too. Hope you liked. _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_


End file.
